


Чашки

by kirayo2hikage



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Nostalgia, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirayo2hikage/pseuds/kirayo2hikage
Summary: Нэнси переезжает в новую жизнь, но как поступить с её большой коллекцией чашек?





	Чашки

Я выставила чашки из шкафчика на стол. Коллекция получилась очень пёстрая: тут были и дешёвые туристические сувениры, и изящные подарочные фарфоровые чашки. Была даже одна, меняющая цвет, когда наливаешь в неё горячую воду, и одна эксклюзивная фирменная чашка с логотипом Коко Крингл. Была даже цветочная чашка родом из 30ых — я уже не помнила, как и когда она ко мне попала. Низкие и высокие, миниатюрные и громадные, с надписями на английском, немецком, японском…. Всего их было около 30, хотя могло быть и больше, если бы Бесс не имела привычки хозяйничать у меня на кухне, а Того не вилял бы хвостом рядом с кофейными столиками.

Пока отец с Нэдом перетаскивали коробки из моей спальни в специально нанятый грузовик, я, улучив момент, сбежала на кухню. С самого детства кухня была для меня островком постоянства в вечно меняющемся и растущем мирке. Куда бы я не уезжала и как бы долго меня не было, кухня встречала меня своим неизменным лимонно-желтым убранством, безобразным серым холодильником, обвешанным сувенирными магнитами, натёртой до блеска раковиной и светлым деревянным полом, который хранил в себе воспоминания о тяжёлых шагах отца, быстрых и пружинистых шажках Ханны, лёгких, парящих шагах моей матери, а также многих других людей. Сегодня я в последний раз стояла как хозяйка этого дома на полу, по которому делала свои первые шаги. С завтрашнего дня всё изменится: мой дом, моя жизнь, моё будущее. Только эта кухня останется всё такой же, какой она была двадцать пять лет назад, когда моя мама впервые зашла в этот дом. Какой запомнят меня эти стены, какой будут помнить через двадцать пять лет? Отзовётся ли пол скрипом половиц, узнает ли меня?

На самом деле, если присмотреться, то станет очевидно, что эта комната не осталась точно такой же, какой она была двадцать пять лет назад. Холодильник пришлось поменять (правда, на аналогично безобразный), да и другая кухонная техника устарела и была заменена. У самого крайнего нижнего шкафчика другая ручка — старую отбил по случайности отец, нет и любимого маминого заварника — он разбился, когда Ханна ставила его на верхнюю полку и потеряла равновесие. Почти весь сервиз со временем износился и был заменён, но комната продолжала хранить тот первозданный вид, который поддерживала мама, затем Ханна, а после них — мы с отцом.

Но самым значительным отличием были чашки и магниты на холодильнике. Приезжая после очередного путешествия, я привозила новую чашку, футболку, магнит или другую подобную чепуху для отца и Ханны, они очень любили подобные безделушки. Иногда я звала Бесс и Джесс и мы все вместе пили из причудливых несочетаемых чашек крепкий черный чай с пирожными. Тут, за чашкой чая, я рассказывала родным и гостям истории своих приключений, показывала фотографии, дарила подарки. Мы предпочитали тесную, но уютную кухню просторной и пустой гостиной. Мне думается, что именно эти постоянные встречи и чаепития питали и насыщали комнату жизнью и молодостью, помогали ей сохранить свой вид. Когда я уеду, как скоро эти стены потускнеют?

На столе передо мной стояли чашки разных форм и размеров, многие из них были привезены или присланы из других стран. По ним, как по дневникам или фотоальбомам, я с лёгкостью могла восстановить хронологию своих приключений. Я пришла сюда, чтобы упаковать чашки и увезти их с собой, но теперь до меня дошло, что эти чашки по каплям хранят разговоры, улыбки, смех и слёзы, пролитые в этой комнате. Я могу увезти их с собой, но я не в силах зачерпнуть ими историю, которую хранит эта комната. Они — лишь сосуд, вместилище нашего общего прошлого, как экспонаты в музее. Уезжая, я оставляю их вместе с частицами себя, они откалываются, оставляя после себя щербинки и трещинки и тем самым создавая уникальный узор моей души.

В дверном проёме показалось знакомое и родное лицо Нэда.  
— Тебе помочь? — спросил он, окинув взглядом заботливо расставленные на столе чашки и пустую коробку на полу.

Я покачала головой.  
— Я передумала брать с собой чашки. Оставляю их отцу на хранение. В новой квартире я начну новую коллекцию.  
— Разрешишь приходить и любоваться ими время от времени?  
Старый добрый Нэд, прошлое с которым мне тоже не удастся закупорить и увезти собой на новое место.  
— Конечно, вы с Дирдре можете навещать меня в любое время — разумеется, только когда я буду дома, а это от силы месяц в год.

Мы убрали чашки обратно в шкаф, оставив только одну на столе — ту самую коллекционную с логотипом Коко Крингл, которая пришла мне по почте ровно месяц назад с короткой записочкой: 

_Подарок на новоселье._  
Надеюсь, Нэд не метнёт мне её в голову при случае.  
Санни 

Внизу имелась даже небольшая миниатюрная зарисовка: Нэд замахивается чашкой в сторону Санни, пока тот удирает от него на летающей тарелке.

— Оставь эту, с неё я начну свою коллекцию, — объяснила я Нэду, когда тот попытался упрятать её к остальным чашкам.

Эту ещё рано прятать в шкаф, подумала я. Эта история ещё не стала прошлым.


End file.
